The Celestial Princess and the Dragon
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: Just a collection of one shots devoted to NaLu—Chapter Two: That One Day—After getting lost in the woods, Lucy finds a white dragon-scaled scarf... But who does it belong to?
1. Lucy's Birthday!

**A/N: So I'm looking at my bio and I realized I have seven stories, one finished, six yet to complete. But then again, when I get an idea implanted in my brain, I can't help but write another story. **

**This time, it's a collection of one shots for my absolute OTP: NaLu. **

**The good news is that I will now have eight stories, and eight is my favorite number, Kid's favorite number, and it's symmetrical! **

**The bad news is that I still have now seven stories to complete. I don't mind though. It's nice to see all the reviews your stories are getting! Thanks guys! I wuvs you allll :)**

**Well okay. Enough with the A/N. Let's get started. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Chapter One: Lucy's Birthday!

It was just a normal, regular, day at the guild called Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were bickering as always. Erza was shooting murderous glares at the duo's direction. Cana was chugging a barrel full of alcohol. Elfman was yelling "MAN!" countless times, Evergreen yelling at him back to shut up. Mira was cleaning dishes behind the bar. Levy was reading a book while Gajeel was munching on iron.

Yup, today sure was the same as always. This always happened, and if it hadn't, everyone would have suspected that something was wrong. That's how normal it was if you were in Fairy Tail.

But was it?

As Mira was cleaning the plates, she noticed that she didn't see Lucy at all today. Usually the blonde would stroll over to the guild around this time, sit with Mira, and they would talk about girl stuff.

But today, that never happened. And it was a dull, rainy morning, and it was a bit chilly outside too.

That moment was when Mira decided to check the calender to see what day it was. And you couldn't believe her surprise and shock about what she saw.

July 1st.

She had to read that several times, and the writing below the date.

July 1st. Lucy's Birthday.

Holy crap, how could have she forgotten? July 1st was Lucy's birthday! She vaguely remembered that the blonde had told her that it would be her birthday on July 1st just a couple of days ago.

Mira quickly did a quick scan for Lucy around the guild. Nope, the blonde wasn't here. That was a relief. That meant the guild still had enough time to rush out and prepare a surprise party.

"Minna, minna!" Mira called, waving her hand in the air.

Everyone at once stopped bustling around and listened to the white haired beauty as she explained what she had saw.

"I nearly forgot—today's Lucy's birthday!" Mira exclaimed, pointing to her calendar that read "**July 1st: Lucy's Birthday**" in big bold letters.

Supressed shock and surprise filled the air as her fellow guild members recognized that they too, have forgotten.

"Oh shit, I need to buy her a birthday present!" Natsu yelled, breaking the silence, as Happy yelled, "AYE!" after him.

Then pretty soon, more panicked voices shot out from the crowd.

"Oh Mavis, I can't believe I forgot!" Gray yelled.

"She isn't here, right?" Erza said, for once having a note of worry in her tone.

Mira shook her head. But then she frowned. "Honestly, I know everyone cares all about Lucy, but what about planning her party right now before dashing off to get her gifts? Knowing Lucy, she's probably in her room right now. I want to have a surprise party for her!"

"Good point, even Bunny Girl needs a party once in a while," Gajeel grunted from devouring the silverware.

"Yeah, and we should go all out!" Levy agreed, slamming her book shut. "After all, it is Lu-chan's birthday!"

"LET'S GO!" Mira yelled triumphantly, pumping her fist in the air.

"AYE SIR!" The guild members cheered, running around to find decorations and signs for the party.

~MEANWHILE~

"Natsu, what are you going to get for Lucy?" Happy had asked him while they were pinning a banner across the guild that said _Happy Birthday, Lucy!_

"Who knows..." Natsu said thoughtfully. What would she like?

"Well, I already got a gift for her, Natsu!"

"No way, I thought you forgot too!"

"Aye, so that's why I'm giving her my best fish!"

Natsu facepalmed, but he had to admit that he and her have been best friends for a long time, starting when they first met at the Port of Hargeon...

Then, his brain clicked.

"Happy!" Natsu whirled on his partner suddenly, making Happy drop his hammer on his toe on accident. "I think I know what to get her!"

"Aye...?" Happy winced with pain, massaging his toe.

* * *

Lucy woke up pretty late this morning. It was 10:30 AM, and it turned out that her alarm was beeping over and over again until she slammed her hand on top of the alarm and it silenced.

She groaned and sighed as she looked outside of her bedroom window. It was a dull morning, raindrops were sparkling on her window as she glanced at passersby holding up umbrellas.

Mornings like these made Lucy want to head to the guild and grab a cup full of hot chocolate. It was one of those rare moments in summertime where you have a cold morning.

When she thought of the guild, the one person that always had come to her mind was her best friend—Natsu. She had to admit that she had a secret crush on him for quite a while that she knew it was turning into love. She massaged her temples. It wasn't time to be thinking about that.

Wait, what was today anyway?

Lucy dragged herself out of bed and checked her calender. However, once she spotted it, she gasped and nearly fell over in surprise.

July 1st. It was _her_ birthday today!

She couldn't believe she had just forgot her own birthday was today. A spark of hope erupted in Lucy's body, thinking that the guild remembered. But the blonde shook her head and sighed.

Would they have? Lucy was almost sure they had forgot. Even though she was sure they forgot, she decided to head over there right now.

She quickly grabbed a piece of toast, combed her hair and did her ususl style—a side ponytail with a blue ribbon—and dressed in her usual clothes. A white and blue collared sleeveless top with a blue matching skirt and dark brown boots.

She grabbed her belt with her keys and adjusted it on her waist so it fit perfectly. Then she sighed, grinned at her reflection in the mirror, and ran off towards the guild after grabbing her umbrella.

* * *

The guild was finished, and everyone was admiring their work and adding more finishing touches. They also had enough time to buy gifts that they were sure the blonde would like—thanks to Levy and Mira.

Wendy was just peeking outside the door out of curiosity and gasped when she heard the soft paces of light and hurrying footsteps—Lucy's.

"Guys, Lucy-san's almost here!" Wendy alerted the guild.

"Places, minna!" Mira instructed, hiding behind the bar and crouching as low as she could.

There were soft voices:

"Ouch! That was my foot, damn it—" Gray muttered as Erza accidentally stepped on his shoe.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Erza replied, scooting over the opposite side.

"Shut up!" Gajeel hissed.

"You shut up, she's coming!" Levy scolded.

Sure enough, they all clamped their mouths shut as they heard the blonde run up to the entrance of the guild.

* * *

"Hey, where's everyone?" Lucy asked, seeing the deserted guild in front of her.

There was nothing. It was surprisingly dark, and it didn't help the part that it was raining outside to match the gloomy atmosphere.

"What..." Lucy whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She felt her arms start to tremble and she dropped her umbrella, causing it to fall with a loud sound echoing throughout the guild.

She didn't know why, but she started to cry. Why were they all absent when they were all there yesterday, happy and as loud as ever?

She couldn't take it anymore. It was like they knew it was her birthday, and they had left because of that.

But then, Lucy was surprised at the sudden voices, "SURPRISE!" as they all rushed forwards to give the blonde a tight hug.

"Mira-san? Everyone...?" Lucy gasped as the tears suddenly dried and the lights flickered on. A banner fell from the ceiling that read _Happy Birthday Lucy! _In fancy writing—possibly Levy and Freed's magic.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled, swamping her with tons of presents and gifts. Confetti burst from the air, spraying Lucy with all the colors of the rainbow as she gawked at the surprise party in awe.

Almost everyone she knew was there. Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Cana, Levy, Lisanna, Mira, Erza... But she was looking for her best friend. Where was Natsu?

Could he have been the one that forgot? Sudden sadness erupted inside of her, she felt upset that he had been the one that had missed everything...

_That dense idiot... Even if he was always there for her he had forgotten?_

She didn't notice as footsteps were rushing towards her.

_Maybe I should just give up on him after all..._

"LUCY!" A familiar voice yelled.

The blonde turned and gasped as Natsu rushed up at her and instantly wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug.

"Wha...What?" Lucy gasped, sure she was blushing madly—did she smell roses?

Natsu then let go of her, grasped her shoulders, and stared intently in her eyes with his onyx ones. "Happy birthday, Luce!"

Lucy gasped and blushed. "T-Thanks..."

He grinned at her, and offered her the flowers. "Well, I had to rush, but here ya go! I got the present, but you'd have to close you're eyes first."

Lucy took the roses and closed her eyes.

"Okay, now, here's the present." Natsu whispered.

When Lucy opened her eyes again, Natsu had kissed her—yes, on the lips. Her best friend, Natsu Dragneel, kissed her on her birthday.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her!" Happy drawled, earning some squeals and whoops of happiness from the guild.

She had to admit that was the best present ever.

* * *

**A/N: So whatdya think? Lol, I enjoyed this. Feel free to review, fav, follow, etc. I'm in a strangely happy mood today. Idk why, honestly O_o **

**-Choco :) **


	2. That One Day

**A/N: I want to update this story because another one shot just shot through my head right now, when I was cleaning the garage. Strange right? **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter Two: That One Day

"Lucy-san!"

Even when they were calling her back, Lucy ignored them. She proceeded to run, dashing out of the building, even if she didn't know where she was going.

Tears streamed out of her eyes as she finally stopped running away from that house. That place... She swore to never go back there again.

How could he... Her own father...

Lucy cried. She knew she was helpless, being at a young age of six years old and running away from her house already.

She missed her mother very much ever since she had died. Lucy remembered that she herself had cried for countless days every since her mother had passed.

But this was the last straw for the little girl. She couldn't stand how her father treated her like that. It just wasn't fair.

Lucy then opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. It was just trees. Where could have she gone anyway?

She sighed and at least tried to wipe her tears away, but not until she felt droplets on her skin. Looking up, she realized that it was raining.

The soft, gentle rain then turned into a downpour, and Lucy had to find shelter quickly. As she continued to run, she slipped on the floor and landed with a thump on the wet ground.

"Oof!" She yelped, massaging her elbow.

Grimacing, she turned to see what had tripped her. Her eyes widened when she figured out what she had saw what it was.

A _scarf._

Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow as she approached the object that was glistening in the rain.

It was a white scarf that strangely looked like it had a dragon scaled pattern. She couldn't understand how it had got there in the first place.

So she picked it up and looked at it closer. It was warm. Lucy figured then it then might've belonged to somebody—since it was small, she decided that it would belong most likely to a kid the same age as her.

As if on cue, a kid suddenly yelled, "Where's my scarf?!"

Another kid's voice said, "How would I know, I just came here to help you find your scarf, moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Shut up!"

"Why you—!"

Then Lucy heard sounds of punches and kicks being launched and people beating each other up. She shivered. The rain was slowing down, at least.

Lucy carried the scarf in her hands after folding it neatly. She decided to give it back to the kid if it was his.

She cautiously approached the place where the noises were stronger and saw a pink haired boy and a dark haired kid fighting.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem..."

The two boys stopped fighting and they both seemed surprised to find a girl watching them.

"Is this yours?" Lucy asked, holding up the scarf nervously, addressing both of the boys, who looked as if they all were the same age as her too.

"That's my scarf!" The pink haired one laughed with glee as he ran up to Lucy and took the scarf from her happily.

On the other hand, the dark haired one sighed. "I told you that you should've looked more carefully. I'm leaving now, Natsu."

Lucy, still bewildered, saw Natsu turn around and yell back, "Damn you, Gray!" He then turned back to Lucy, rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and grinned.

"Thanks! I thought I'd lost it for sure." The boy then wrapped his scarf around his neck and waved to her as he started to leave.

He then stopped moving and turned back. "I'm Natsu, by the way."

"I'm... Lucy." Lucy said, still dazed from the encounter of the two young boys.

"Well, I hope I see you again, Lucy." Natsu said, still all smiles. "I think you seem like a very nice person, y'know?"

Lucy felt herself turning red. "T-Thank you..."

Natsu opened his mouth to say something again, but he was interrupted by Gray's voice, who yelled, "Natsu! Get your lazy ass over here before Erza kicks it!"

"That moron," Natsu humphed. He then smiled to Lucy and waved once more before leaving the place. "Bye Lucy!"

The rain stopped fully, and the sun finally had shone through, warming Lucy's skin so that she felt happier with what had happened.

She never forgot Natsu after that day. How could she have forgotten that kind smile and his noticeable pink hair?

And of course... Don't forget to mention his strange dragon scaled scarf, which had made it all began in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: So just to sum up just about everything, Natsu and Lucy first met by Lucy returning the scarf to him. Yayyy ^_^ **

**Does anyone think it would be cute if it actually happened? I think so XD This was actually pretty short though, sorry about that... **

**-Choco :) **


End file.
